The field of photography has experienced significant advancements with the development of digital cameras. These cameras capture images and store the images as a digital file. Some cameras include features to allow for text to be superimposed on images. For example, a date or caption such as “1999 vacation” can be entered and superimposed on pictures. This text is typically used for several pictures and changes are relatively difficult.
In a similar manner, some cameras include a feature to capture speech. The speech is stored as a separate audio file from the image file. The two files are usually named in a similar manner (different extension), such as 0021.jpg and 0021.mpa for respective image and speech files for picture 0021. Playback of the audio file is awkward on a device other than the camera.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a camera which allows for custom picture annotation using an audio input.